


You'll Disappear Someday

by OreoPromises



Series: Picture Prompts [13]
Category: VIXX
Genre: College Student/Passenger Ravi, College Teacher/Driver Ken, Hitchhiker Hongbin, Hitchhiker Hyuk, Hitchhiker N, Hitchhiking, Ravi has had enough, Tags to be added once next chapter is posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: But will it be today?~~~All Ken wants to do is help one person- okay, maybe two... three? Oh, fine. Why not?Ravi isn't the most excited about this arrangement. But, it's not like he can go against the person that drives the car.And, it's not like he doesn't have the radio to keep him company. Even if these hitchhikers are... weird.





	You'll Disappear Someday

Car driving down a road, snow falling all around.

Song playing on radio: Strangers - Sigrid

((The prompt was a video of this^^ but I can't get it on here, so this'll have to do....)

 

“Why’d you pick the coldest day of the freaking year to go to the beach? It doesn’t even make sense.” Ravi defiantly crosses his arms across his multi-layered chest, watching as his breath wisps around the air in front of him. Ken openly laughs, going to turn the heaters up - only to find they’re already on max… He only shrugs, eyes trained on the road ahead of them. They only spent an hour on the frozen sand which was ‘a waste of time’, according to Ravi, since they spent three hours of their time to drive there (which Ken _obviously_ couldn’t predict). Neither of them dared to touch the water, already fearing frostbite, but the elder did build some snow-sandcastles as Ravi stood there freezing his ass off. “Ken! I swear to god, my nose is going to fall off.”

“Well, duh, it _is_ snowing.” Ravi glares at him, but fails to look intimidating through the shivers shaking his body. “We’re nearly home anyway.” The blond attempts to reassure, playing it off as an everyday trip - like driving to a beach in the middle of December was normal. “Get some sleep, Ravi.” He pretty much orders the younger, seeing how the weather doesn’t look like it’s improving anytime soon, one of them might as well rest.

“Ha, yeah right. If you think I’m gonna sleep and leave you driving unattended, you’ve got another thing coming.” He scoffs, arms still crossed. Ken chuckles at his antics, but decides that’s enough talking for now - they’re both tired and he really needs to focus on the icy road if they’re to make it home in one piece.

 

“Ravi-ah! Look!” Despite what he said, the youngest did end up drifting off to an uncomfortable sleep against the cold passenger window around half an hour ago, leaving Ken cooing and taking a few pictures (with the car parked, despite everything that’s happened he doesn’t have a death wish). Ravi sighs before jolting up, realising what he did, and looks around in a state of panic before settling his eyes on a smirking hyung. “Why, nice of you to join us, sleepyhead.” Ken chimes melodically, pointing out to something on the side of the road ahead of them. Ravi squints his eyes to get a better look only to instantly shake his head.

“Nope. Absolutely not.” He puts his foot down on that, hoping Ken will just drive on by.     

“Wha- I swear, the audacity of youths these days… Remember last year, when our car broke down?” The orange head groans, of course he remembers that time. And the elder’s going to use that against him anytime he possibly can. “We’d still be stranded out in the mountains if people didn’t pick us up. So, let’s return the gesture, eh?” Ken doesn’t really need Ravi’s permission, he is the sole driver and owner of this vehicle, so he goes to pull over - ignoring the younger’s complaints. He rolls down Ravi’s window, assaulting him with some good old fresh air.

 

“Can we help you?” The stranger quickly removes his hood and the black scarf covering part of his face, despite the wind beginning to pick up. He gives the occupants of the car quick once-overs, determining they’re good enough for today.

“Hi there! I kind of got abandoned by my friends an hour ago…” He scratches the back of his neck, giant smile on display even though his situation appears grim. Ken shakes his head, gesturing to the back seats.

“Wanna lift? Swear we aren’t murderers, or anything.” They all chuckle together as the man opens the back door and takes a seat behind Ken.

“Thank god for that, it would’ve made things a little awkward.” He giggles, taking off his black beanie to reveal the equally black hair underneath. “Name’s Hongbin, by the way.” He tips an imaginary hat at the two, earning a roll of the eyes from the front passenger.

“I’m Jaehwan, but most people call me Ken.” He does a two-finger salute in the rear-view mirror and elbows Ravi to speak.

“Wonshik but just call me Ravi.”

“Odd set of nicknames you guys have.” Hongbin tilts his head before turning his attention to out of the window. Ken laughs at the statement, it isn’t the first time he’s heard it, before pulling out back into the road, cursing the goddamn weather for worsening.

“Where you heading exactly?” The oldest asks, needing to turn on the fog lights if they’re wanting to make it anywhere.

“Someplace hot and with very few humans.” Hongbin sighs, his warm breath fogging the glass as he presses his nose to it. Ken and Ravi share a quick glance before Hongbin breaks out into laughter. “But I doubt we’re gonna find that anywhere near here, so that direction seems fine.”

“Now that, I can do.” The blond snaps his fingers happily. Poking Ravi’s side to encourage conversation between his two passengers. The younger looks less than impressed.

“So… what do you do Hongbin?” Ravi finally decides to ask, yet his eyes wander outside and only partially listens to the response.

“Odd jobs here and there. Currently helping a friend with a new business they’re trying to get up and running.” He replies half-heartedly, clearly too distracted with something out the window. Ravi doesn’t seem to know where to go from there, so decides to turn the radio up (ignoring the scowl from Ken). The song playing isn’t familiar with the two up front, it’s beginning notes taking over the car along with a woman’s oddly soothing voice. “How about you Jaehwan?” Hongbin talks over the sounds, unaffected by its distraction. Ken clears his throat.

“I’m an assistant teacher at our college. I love it, but it’s annoying to be the same age as the students there.” Hongbin nods his head despite the fact that neither of them are looking at him, but he can’t be bothered to possibly pick up on how he appears to others right now.

“College kids.” Ravi grumbles, the mere thought of the Satan spawns running a shiver down his spine.  

“ _You’re_ a ‘college kid’, dummy.” Ken snorts, needing to dramatically slow down in order to not skid out. _This snow just won’t let up._ Hongbin turns to them both with a smile.

“You’re in college, Wonshik?” Ravi startles at the use of his actual name; the only people that use that are his parents when they’re angry with him. He has to stop himself from turning around to look at the raven head, but that only means he’s unable to see the slight smirk Hongbin’s taken up. “What’re you studying?”

“Music.” He answers a little too quickly, going to turn the radio up further before Ken’s hurried voice stops him.

“Look! Another stranded soul.” He makes to park the car without consulting either of his passengers. Hongbin quickly looks out the window and who he  _thinks_ he sees doesn’t deter him at all. It amuses him, in fact. _Time to make things a tad bit interesting._

 

“Oh! You didn’t have to stop. I’m sure it’s not that far.” The man says through the white face mask, making half of his face blend in among the snow falling around him while the other half is covered by a black baseball cap. The only things visible are his dark eyes. He doesn’t stop walking.

“Don’t be silly! We’re already offering a ride for one person. It’s not that difficult to make it two.” The blond continues, completely missing the way the stranger glances into the back window closest to him. They won’t know this, but he smiles. He pretends to consider it, feigning an internal debate before sighing.

“If you insist.” He makes his way around the car and pulls his face mask down before getting in, taking up the seat behind Ravi (making sure to leave room between him and the other hitchhiker). “I’m Hakyeon but, please, call me N- yes, just like the letter.” He lowers his head as he clicks his seat belt in place, sending a sideways glance to the black haired beauty to his left. Hongbin easily catches his gaze, opting to openly stare at the new arrival with a toothy grin. “And who may you be?”

“Hongbin. Pleasure to meet you, Hakyeon.” He tilts his head, carefully choosing his words to offer maximum snarkiness. Ken looks at the rear view mirror at the two, his eyes narrowing at the air of familiarity surrounding them.

“I’m Ken, this is Ravi. Uh, hey, do you two know each other?” He can’t help but ask as he pulls away from the curb, windscreen wipers going as fast as they can to keep what little visibility Ken has left. They both turn to face the front.

“I think it’s a real shame we don’t.” Hongbin grins, watching as the man pulls off his black baseball cap to let his silver hair fall over his forehead. Ken nods with a hum, satisfied with that answer, before pulling away from the curb once again.

“Do you guys do this often?” Hakyeon settles further into his seat, backpack resting on top of his feet. Ravi groans, half of his face plastered against the passenger window.

“Do what?” Ken chimes, fingers tapping across the steering wheel as the song changes to something even more upbeat.

“Pick up strangers.” He keeps his hands between his thighs, eyes occasionally glancing over to the other man in the back. Wouldn’t want him doing anything strange now, would we? Another groan.

“Not usually.” Ravi lifts his head up, passive aggressively burning holes into the side of Ken’s head (who chooses to subtly ignore him).

“Get used to it dongsaeng, look what I see~”

“God no.”

“Hell yes. Would you guys be alright with another person taking up space in the back with you?” He quickly looks over his shoulder, obviously not wanting his passengers uncomfortable. The two in question look at one another, amused grins on full display.

“Go for it. Let’s make it a party.” Hongbin nods, cracking his knuckles out of habit. Hakyeon rests his head back, trying to get a better look of the hitchhiker.

“Exactly! The more the merrier!” Ken honks his horn once before parking his car a few meters ahead of where the person was walking.

 

“Hello?” The brunet cautiously walks up to the side of the vehicle, hands firmly holding the straps of his brown shoulder bag. Ken lowers Ravi’s window (which the younger doesn’t mind _that_ much, since the wind is calming down) and beams a giant smile at the stranger.

“Wanna lift? We’re already kinda helping two others like you.” Ken nods to the back seats, hoping he doesn’t think it too creepy…

The man seems to take relief out of this, however, smiling as he quickly nods his head, wanting to get out of the cold. Hakyeon unclips his seat belt to move into the middle seat, making sure the new person has enough space for his backpack. They all share names as Hyuk takes a seat, flattening down his hair after the wind turned it into a dead-looking-animal thing atop his head. He takes out a phone to quickly text someone, which causes Hakyeon to raise his eyebrows. _Damn. This might get complicated._ He has to force himself to not glance over to Hongbin, who’s smile - he’s sure - has tripled in size, if that’s even possible.

“Ken, I hate you.” Ravi grumbles, rubbing creases out of his forehead. He can deal with the talking, the lengthy journey, the freaking snow, but he’s not able to accept that there’s now three strangers in the back of their car. One person, sure he could handle that. Two? Eh, it’s pushing it, but fairly manageable. Three?! Yeah, no way. They are officially outnumbered, and he doesn’t like that one bit. Ken sighs but doesn’t dignify that statement with a response.

“So, is this a thing- you do this a lot?” Hyuk pockets his phone in his jacket, looking at both the other hitchhikers before finally meeting the eyes of the driver and passenger. Ravi snorts.

“No, they don’t actually. Could you imagine that? They’ve never picked up hitchhikers before and suddenly there’s three of us.” Hongbin chuckles, smoothing down the creases in his black skinny jeans. Ravi makes a throaty groan again, tugging at the ends of his orange hair frustratingly. Ken tuts.

“Yes, this may be new to us but now we’ve got a two hour car journey to figure it out. Where are you going exactly?” The hitchhikers all share glances before saying - in almost perfect unison,

“That way.” Ken laughs at them all before giving a quick salute. _That way_ , he can do on this two-lane road - where the other direction is away from civilization.

 

Ten minutes have passed in near-silence (although it seems like hours) with the droning on of the radio, and Ken hates it. He doesn’t like being quiet for this long, so he decides to make it not-so-quiet. Ravi would’ve happily continued in silence, but it seems his hyung isn’t having that.

“So, why don’t we get to know each other?” He suggests, just wanting something to take up the quiet atmosphere. Ravi’s head drops forward, hands going up to cover his face before he ends up screaming. He doesn’t want to talk. Talking makes him uncomfortable. Well, sure, he’ll talk… but not because he wants to. “How old are you all?” _Too creepy? Oh well._ Ken shrugs to himself since he doubts any of them are underage - none of them look awfully young. Even if they were, it’s not like anything bad will happen to them if he has anything to do with it. He literally couldn’t hurt a fly. “We’re twenty-three. But I’m his hyung.” He quips, fingers absentmindedly tapping against the wheel once again.

“I’m twenty-five,” Hakyeon breathily laughs, “looks like I’m older than both of you.” His smile should probably be worrying, but it’s not like Ken can see it from where he’s sitting.

“Ah, I’m twenty-two.” Hongbin sighs looking over to the oldest. “I’m not gonna lie, I was kinda hoping I was older than you.” He confesses, crossing his arms with a sharp smirk before leaning his head forward to see the other beside Hakyeon. “Please tell me I’m not the youngest.” It could be classed as begging, but Hyuk isn’t going to mention it.

“Ah, uh, no. I’m twenty.” Hyuk clears up, earning a sigh of relief from the other. He smiles at the two to his left, eyes narrow as he watches them catch each other’s eyes more than once - so much so that it can’t always be classed as an accident. Ken nods his head, happy to hear none of them are legally children (mentally is another story, Ravi still insists he’s a child but Ken denies it). Now what? As if reading the sudden awkwardness, Hongbin chirps up, sitting a little straighter than before.

“What are your favourite flowers?” He asks, head tilting to the side slightly. Ken and Ravi share a look, which Hongbin makes sure not to miss. “Ah, sorry… that must’ve been a bit random. Ignore me.” He scratches the back of his neck with a small smile taking up his expression, but his eyes- they speak another story, one that he isn’t about to read for them. They can interpret that themselves.

“No, no! It’s just that it’s not a question regularly asked… you know, by hitchhikers.” Ken holds up one of his hands, internally cursing himself. Someone, other than him, was making an effort for conversation and he might’ve just shot him down.

“I thought you didn’t do this often?” Hakyeon challenges, hand running through his grey hair carelessly. He doesn’t really care about inconsistency, it’s just something to talk about other than what Hongbin wanted to bring up.    

“Oh! No, we don’t. It was a… joke.” Ken deflates, wishing he could disappear within himself. _When did I become this awkward?!_ He huffs frustratingly to himself. Hongbin breaks out into a huge toothy grin, the story from his eyes now written all over the rest of his face.

“So, flowers!” He claps his hands together, looking between the two at the front. He’s hoping for a certain answer just to add more fun, even though he knows it’s highly improbable. Ravi, wanting to get it out of the way, speaks quickly yet clearly.

“Daffodils are pretty cool.” It isn’t a sentence he thought he would hear himself say. He doesn’t care for flowers, but he likes looking at them - or, more accurately, looking at daffodils. They’re bright and… well, that’s all he needs to like them. Ken hums in agreement, tapping his chin in thought.

“I like daisies! I have since I was younger.” He nods surely, fairly curious as to what the others’ answers are. Hongbin nods in return, smile widening just a little at their answers. “How about you guys?”   

“Oh, it’s gotta be red hyacinths for me.” Hongbin immediately looks over to both Hakyeon and Hyuk, just to gage their reaction. The former merely nods his head, while the latter’s eyes widen. He was expecting both, so he grins. _Definitely gonna be fun._ “Hakyeon? Know any flowers?” He low-key teases, head tilting from side-to-side quickly like a strange bobblehead doll.

“Snapdragon, for sure.” The oldest eyes Hongbin up and down, wondering how exactly they’re going to do this. Hyuk’s head quickly swivels to face in front of him. Just his luck, picking a car with two… flower experts.

“Snapdragon, really? How riveting.” His eyes narrow before addressing the youngest. “Hyuk-ah? Hyukkie~” Hongbin singsongs, knuckles tapping against the back of Ken’s seat but the blond doesn’t seem to mind, choosing to only listen for now.

“Uh… hydrangea, I think. They’re cool.” Hyuk nervously turns to look at them both - who just share a look before smiling back at him. Why does it seem they’re looking down on him? Playing with him? He does not like that one bit.

“Interesting.” Hakyeon says strangely monotonously, despite supposedly being ‘interested’ in the conversation. Hongbin hums, satisfied. Ravi glances at them, not that surprised to see them engaged in a three-way staring competition.  

“Isn’t it?” Hongbin’s eyes don’t move from those at the back, raking up and down both of them curiously. It’s not bad to get a look at potential friends, enemies or prey, right? His eyes narrow as they fix on the youngest. “You’re a little young ain’t ya? To be that interested in flowers- I thought it was only us oldies that bothered with that.” He challenges with a deceivingly sweet smile, eyes staring daggers. Hyuk, knowing better than to break under the pressure, confidently (or, as confidently as possible in this situation) locks his eyes with Hongbin - who, for the first time, wavers.   

“Gotta start young sometimes.” He knows it’s a test and, by the way Hakyeon smiles, he’s sure he’s passed with flying colours. Needless to say, Hongbin doesn’t ask anymore questions, everything he wanted answering has been cleared up. Now, what to do with this information?

“Ah, there’s only two years between you-“

Ken’s voice catches in the back of his throat as a strangled noise, as the car flicks out to the side - scraping along the opposite lane. The unplanned drift lasts for less than a moment before the vehicle comes to a sudden halt at the far side of the other lane. Ken, left arm instinctually over Ravi’s chest, groans loudly.

 

“Goddammit.” It’s just a whisper, but they all pick it up. The orange haired man beside him lets his head fall back on the seat, allowing his heart a minute to calm down to a natural speed. As if suddenly remembering something important, the blond removes his protective arm before turning to look at his other three passengers - eyes wide yet hesitant, almost like he was expecting to see some bloody carnage in the back. One meant for an accident much larger than they were just part of. It couldn’t even be classed as an ‘accident’, just some hidden ice sneaking up on him causing them to skid out and end up in the other lane.

“You all ok?” He’s a little frantic now. These people trusted him to get them home safely and all in one piece, and now look at them. However, Hongbin and Hakyeon are just smiling. While Hyuk clutches his phone against his chest, eyes widened in shock.

“Just peachy,” Hongbin cracks his knuckles, looking out of the window to see it snowing more than it was before - if _that_ is even possible. Ken breathes a much needed sigh of relief as he turns off the engine. “Gee, I hope we aren’t stuck.” He shares a look with them all, smile small and sharp. Hakyeon huffs a laugh, gesturing for someone to open a door so they can assess the damage. Hyuk’s the first to open his, hurrying to get out of their way. Ken and Ravi both step outside along with the others, zipping up their jackets to protect against the biting cold. Hongbin, Hakyeon and Hyuk stand near each other (or as near as they dare to be) as Hongbin begins to hum. It’s not a particular song, just odd tones of increasing and decreasing pitch that blend well together. _Oh, now the real fun can begin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The rating/warnings/tags will change once I post the next chapter, mainly because I haven't finished writing it yet... it'll be fiiiiine ((It will not be fine, I assure you))  
> Anywaaay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> ~M~
> 
> You can find me on...  
> Instagram: WhisperThroughTheChrysalis  
> And Tumblr: GoldLikeTheMoon


End file.
